yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Obelisk Force
Obelisk Force (オベリスク・フォース Oberisuku Fōsu) is an elite group of Duel Soldiers with the highest rank at Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, all of whom answer directly to Professor Leo Akaba. All of its members wear blue uniforms and helmets designed after "Obelisk the Tormentor". Their rank is based on the Obelisk Blue rank from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Biography History Three years ago, Leo Akaba, the Professor of Duel Academy, and several Obelisk Force members caught Celina and Declan trying to escape. They captured Celina and took her away as per Leo's orders, then placed an interdimensional teleportation device on Declan's wrist, which sent him back to the Standard Dimension from whence he came. Arc League Championship When Celina appeared in the Standard Dimension, she eventually warned Declan that the Obelisk Force would come to pursue her. Therefore, Declan organized the third round of the Junior Arc League Championship into a city-wide Battle Royal. As Declan expected, Obelisk Force eventually interfered, as three Duel Soldiers captured Ashley, Bram and Carl, sealing them in cards. This was witnessed by Yuya Sakaki, who then fell into a state of rage and challenged them. Despite the Obelisk Force members burning Yuya repeatedly, the boy appeared unfazed. Six more appeared before Celina, but were intercepted by the Senior participants of the ALCS. Meanwhile, Yuya swiftly defeated the three Obelisk Force members with the newly created "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". When Sun Shadow returned to the Volcano Area, three of the Obelisk Force members had left, with the remaining three defeating all of the Senior Class Duelists, sealing them in cards, save for Kev Ravenwood, who was rescued by Yugo, who had been warped to Standard a little while earlier. Yugo defeated all three Obelisk Force members at once by turning their own card effects against them. Three more Obelisk Force members surrounded Zuzu Boyle, disguised as Celina at the time, but Yuri appeared and dismissed them to assist Dennis Macfield. These three soldiers then cornered Celina, Shay, and Moon Shadow in the Volcano Area. They pushed Celina and Moon Shadow into a corner until Reed and Trout joined the Duel. Though the fresh 'partners' were able to inflict decent damage to the trio, they were defeated and sealed into cards too. Before Moon Shadow would befall the same fate, Sylvio arrives and saves him with an Action Card. Sylvio's participation fails to change the tide of the duel. The tables turn when Gong joins in and passes Sylvio's Pendulum Monsters to Shay, who then Pendulum-Xyz Summoned Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon to win the Duel, eradicating the Obelisk Force members who stormed the Battle Royale. Friendship Cup Finals After hearing Dennis' report, Leo gave Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and Yuri to capture Zuzu and Celina. Near the end of the Duel between Crow and Yuya, Sora, Security, Declan and Crow noticed several gliders with searchlights defined to be the Obelisk Force. Once landed, the Force split up into groups of three, searching for Zuzu and Celina. Those who were to find either of them would alert the others with a red flare. Celina, still incapacitated from Security's attempt to take her and with Moon Shadow and Riley Akaba, was found rather quickly and a flare was lit, slowly drawing the Obelisk Force to her location. Several members then entered duels with Riley, with all of them ending up defeated by the young boy. Others approached the Executive Council's building, which was under siege by Security as well. However, Sergey Volkov intercepted them, defeating several members, much like Riley did. Around the same time, another trio found themselves halted by Moon Shadow whom they quickly overpowered with their numbers. They held the upperhand until Sora joined the duel on Moon Shadow's side, much to their surprise. This trio was then defeated after Sora, with help from Moon Shadow, destroyed their "Hound Dogs" and turned them against their masters. All of the defeated Obelisk Force members were recalled to Duel Academy near-instantly. Riley defeated another group, but at this point was too tired continue dealing with their reinforcements. The young boy then started panicking, recalling his traumatic memories. Before the Obelisk Force could take profit from his situation, Yuya Sakaki arrived to rescue him and Celina. Together, Yuya and Riley defeated another trio before Barrett arrived and challenged Yuya. While they were dueling, the next three members went after a still panicking Riley. This trio was then attacked by Sora's monsters and sent back to the Academy. Another trio then appeared, led by Yuri. Incapacitating Sora with a "Hunting Hound" blocking his Duel Disk, the trio took away the traitorous Sora while Yuri started a duel with Yugo, who appeared at the scene, as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''episode 91: "Converging Fates" Deck All Obelisk Force members use '"Ancient Gear"''' Decks. Their strategy relies on using Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to deal effect damage, and Fusion Monsters using "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" as a Fusion Material to destroy the opponents field while dealing effect damage when the opponent's monsters are destroyed. They are heavily reliant on Battle Royal rules, as they often defeat their opponents not with power but through sheer numbers with multiple members attacking the same opponent at once, typically in groups of three. Duels References Category:Character groups